


Summer Showers

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Give Mahiru hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru discuss Gear’s plan to defeat Tsubaki. (KuroMahi, Chapter 96 spoilers)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 63





	Summer Showers

As Mahiru sat in the bathtub, he watched the water ripple around him. He sat in the warm water but he couldn’t relax. He finally had a moment to collect himself after the stressful fight but he didn’t know how he could absorb everything that happened in one night. Gear’s words echoed in his mind. The power within the rose could defeat Tsubaki but it might kill him as well.

He had suggested that he sacrificed himself so casually that Mahiru couldn’t respond at the time. Even if he hadn’t been shocked silent, he wouldn’t know what to say. He understood how important it was that they stopped Tsubaki before he could hurt more people. Both Kuro and his uncle had been severely injured by him already. He didn’t want to lose anyone important to him. Had he already lost his uncle in the war with Tsubaki?

Mahiru didn’t know if Yumikage and the others were able to save his uncle after they sent him to London. His hands couldn’t stop shaking as questions swarmed his mind. He tried to stop himself from trembling by tightening his hands into fists. His grip was so tight that his knuckles were white and his nails dug into his skin. Yet, the image of his uncle unconscious body haunted him.

“Thinking simply, there were a lot of sorcerers there to treat his wounds. Uncle Toru will be alright.” He needed to hear the words, even if it was his own voice. He thought it sounded like a lie though. Mahiru didn’t know if the man who raised him like a father would be there when he returned to Japan. His mother had passed away and he was only able to cope with it due to Toru’s support.

The memories of the fight with Tsubaki replayed itself in his mind and he didn’t hear the sound of knocks on the bathroom door. Only Kuro’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Mahiru, I bought you a change of clothes. Can I come in or do you want me to leave the clothes hanging on the doorknob?”

“You can come in, Kuro. The door is unlocked.” Mahiru told him. Shortly after his answer, he slipped into the bathroom. Kuro didn’t look at him as he placed the clothes next to the sink. He wanted to ask Mahiru how he was feeling but he worried it would only cause him more stress. He wondered if it was be better to wait until Mahiru brought up the conversation himself.

Kuro stepped back and turned to the door. “Are you hungry? We haven’t been able to eat anything in hours. I’ll ask Youtarou to make something for you.”

“It’s been a long day. I think I’ll take a nap after I finish washing myself. Thanks for asking though.” Kuro turned around to see Mahiru’s forced smile. His brown eyes didn’t have the same brightness and hope that he had fallen in love with. He could see that he was tired and he wished there was something he could do for him. “Kuro, can you help me wash my back? I can’t reach with my broken arm.”

The water splashed around Mahiru as he turned his back to Kuro. While he couldn’t see him, he knew the moment he knelt behind him. Kuro lathered his hands with the soap and then he carefully washed his back. His strong and gentle hands eased the tension in his muscles. “Did you borrow those clothes from Youtarou? I should thank him after I change. I heard a thump after I left the room. You shouldn’t fight with an old friend, Kuro.”

“It wasn’t right for Gear to suggest what he did. I threw away that power and I don’t want anything to do with it, especially if it endangers you. We’ll find another way to defeat Tsubaki.” He reassured him. Mahiru fell silent but Kuro could read his thoughts. Tsubaki had already defeated several of the Servamps and two powerful sorcerers.

Mahiru lifted his uninjured arm and reached back until his fingers brushed against Kuro’s light hair. He stroked his hair a few times before he pulled him closer. Kuro didn’t understand Mahiru’s intention so he followed his hand. He drew him down until his lips almost touched his neck. “Gear separated you from that power a long time ago and a lot has changed since then. There’s no one I trust as much as you, Kuro. Maybe you can control it now and its bloodlust won’t kill me.”

He immediately pulled away and he almost ran out of the bathroom. Mahiru turned around to finally face him and his vulnerable expression stopped Kuro. He couldn’t leave him after he saw his face. Kuro returned to his side and met his brown eyes. “That thing is a monster and it hadn’t drank blood in centuries. It’ll try to eat you the moment it has a chance. I’m not going to let it near you, Mahiru.”

“It’s worth the risk if it means we can stop the war! Tsubaki took the power of four of the Servamps already. He was strong enough to beat you with only Lily, Hyde and Hugh’s Jinn. Imagine how strong he is now that he has Wrath’s.” Mahiru argued. He grabbed Kuro’s jacket and shook him slightly. “My uncle probably gave his life to stop Tsubaki. I don’t want that to be for nothing because I’m a coward!”

Silence fell around them. Mahiru’s vision blurred and he thought that it was due to the steam of the hot water. When Kuro tenderly wiped his thumb against his cheek, he realized that tears were clouding his vison. He didn’t want Kuro to see him so emotional and he looked down at the water. Strong arms wrapped around him and he recognized Kuro’s embrace. He pressed his face against his shoulder. “You’re unlucky to have such a weak Eve, aren’t you, Kuro?”

“You’re too strong and kind for your own good. Can’t you be selfish for once? I know you’re scared and worried, Mahiru. You shouldn’t sacrifice yourself for others though.” Kuro whispered to him and rubbed his back. He didn’t care that his wet body would soak his clothes since his only thought was to comfort Mahiru. After all the times he had saved him, he would do anything to see him smile again. “That power is strong but you’re stronger. I don’t want that power but I need you. I’m lucky to have you for an Eve.”

“I think I’m luckier because you’re my partner.” Mahiru’s words squeezed Kuro’s heart. He felt guilty that his past choices had endangered the person he cared the most for. Kuro would do everything in his power to protect him. He continued to stroke his wet hair and thought it smelled like roses.

Kuro blinked and the water had changed to a bath of black rose petals. The world changed around them as well, appearing darker except for candles around them. He instinctively held Mahiru closer when he saw the demon sloth. The demon casually sat on the rim of the bathtub with a stitched smile. “ _You can bite him right now, Ash. He’ll let you. Does his blood taste sweet?_ ”

Mahiru didn’t react to the demon’s words so Kuro knew that the demon was merely an illusion. He glared at the illusion. “ _You’ll never know the taste of his blood, that I promise you_.”


End file.
